Bionicle Restoration 1: Destructive Thoughts
Bionicle Restoration 1: Destructive Thoughts takes place 1,500 Years after Vela Nui was Created. 3,000 years before Takadox arrived. Chapters Chapter 1 : New Friends, Old Enemies Hi, I am Toa Nikilia, a new Toa, I was once a Ga-Matoran but that is a different story, This is my Toa Story! ---- “Bohrok, on Vela Nui again!" I said. I did a backward flip and blasted one with repetitive blasts of Water and Thunder. "Dang, That was Gahlok." A blue mist grew around the Gahlok turning it into a Gahlok-Kal. It raised one of its powerful Magnetic shield and blasted me back. I Hit it back with my water claw. "Really I need a team." I said aloud. The Gahlok-Kal smashed we with a wave of Magnatism that hurled me into the air. A gust of wind kept me in the air. Next to me was a green figure. "My Name is Toa Neton," Said the Figure in green flying gracefully through the air, "I was formerly in a group of 6 Toa but the others were destroyed by 20 Bohrok-Kal." "Wow thats harsh," I said. "My name is Toa Nikilia. I have had 2 weeks as a Toa so I am sort of New, now lets go kick some Bohrok Bum." We flew down smashing them. I whirled my Vapor Beam around and smashed the krana out of their Bohroks. Neton swung his Air sabers around. We had defeated all of the Bohrok except 6 Bohrok-Kal. Neton and I ran towards them. We released all our elemental energy inside of us, the we collapsed. The energy swirled in the sky for a split second, then a devastating thunderstorm erupted overhead of the Bohrok-Kal destroying them. ---- 2 hours later we woke up to a red mask. “Hi my name is Toa Tanua. Toa of Fire. former leader of the Toa Zela.” Said the red masked being. “How are you the former leader?” I asked. “Most of them were killed, by 5 Rahkshi, there were only 4 of us.” Toa Tanua said. “I am Toa Nikilia and the Toa Next to me is Toa Neton. Do you want to travel with us?” “Ok.” Neton and Tanua said at the same time. It was decided. They were the Toa Dela The three Toa ran to the shore where an explosion had just happened. A team of 3 Rahkshi walked past us one red, Blue and Green. “I am taking no more chances, these Rahkshi could kill some Matoran.” Said Tanua. All 3 of us got out from behind the bush and shot small beams of elemental energy at the Rahkshi. We made sure they barely felt anything. They turned around and faced us. They hissed and ran at us. We did backward summersaults and blasted them hard. I raised a giant wave from around the shore and make it crush the blue Rahkshi. Tanua Led the red Rahkshi to the top of Mount Hagah and Made it erupt, destroying the red rahkshi. He was unharmed because of his natural resistance to heat. We teamed up against the Green Rahkshi and used our powers to make a whirlwind of sand fly into the air. Tanua sent a jet of flame at the sand (which was over the Green Rahkshi) at the same time as I sent a jet of water at it. The Rahkshi was Incased in Glass. I bought my Weapons down hard on the Glass, Smashing the glass, and the Rahkshi into 1,000,000 shards. There were 3 happy Toa standing around 3 very destroyed Rahkshi. "I guess that makes us a Team!" Tanua exclaimed. Chapter 2 : Turaga’s end A black figure walked up to Neton. “Hello my name is um … Toa …. Um … Bogario, can I join your team? Said a mysterious Toa. “Sure you can but we were about to train, want to come.” I said. ---- On the Battle Field 15 Minutes later…. Tanua, Neton and I were Ready for battle, Bogario came out. We ran at Bogario, he suddenly changed. "Hello my name is Makuta Terihax and welcome to your destruction Toa Dela." Said the fake Toa Bogario "I am Toa Bogario and that guy tied me up, Lucky Rahaga Pokus walked past and herd earth smash into the door, now lets take this Makuta Terihax to the dump.” Said A black figure standing behind us. The 4 Toa ran towards Makuta Terihax. Suddenly 5 figures were standing around Terihax. "Names Makuta Nexiax," Said the Figure in Blue, "This is Makuta, Dayiax, Kuakiax, Herilax , Jeriax and I see you have already met Terihax our leader." "Keep talking, you are going to lose you're head soon!" I said. I ran at Nexiax, I Smashed my claw down on her mask. We locked in battle. "I found these Rocks scatted around the battle field" Shouted Toa Neton. I did a back flip and smashed my Vapor Beam on Nexiax’s head with the force of a Tsunami. I sent Nexiax spraling to the other side of the battle field on the ground. "Hey guys catch." Neton said. He threw a Rock at each one of them each of us threw our Rocks at our battle and then Neton lifted us into the air then threw us really fast. We were rocketing through the air. We left 6 very disturbed Makuta. "Hey can I join your Team." Toa Bogario asked. "Sure. I said. "We need to get help from my friend Turaga Jovana." Said Toa Bogario. "Ok." we all agreed. We ran towards Destrialia to get help from Turaga Jovana. ---- "Turaga Jovana, we need your help, 6 Makuta Tela are attacking us!" Neton exclaimed. "Makuta Tela, the former Toa Tela." Turaga Jovana replied. "Yes tell us about them." I asked. "Ok." The Turaga replied. (To see what the Turaga said Read the short story, The Past Hurts) "Makuta Jeriax wants to kill Makuta Terihax, so if he asks for help agree, you will have 1 less Makuta to worry about." Turaga Jovana said. The door at the bottom of Destrialia exploded. 6 Makuta were walking up the Stairs to the Turaga and 4 Toa. "This is Toa Kualies, a Toa of Ice, let him join your team, he will help, he has had bad times with these Makuta." Asked Turaga Jovana. "Ok sure, I am the Leader of the Toa Dela and welcome to our ranks." I said. "This is Toa Neton, Tanua, Bogario and I am Toa Nikilia." A combined beam shot from the stairs at the Turaga. His heartlight stopped. 6 Makuta Tela were walking up the Stairs and the 5 Toa Dela prepared for battle. The Turaga was Dead. A matoran called Parua walked up the stairsand Said. "Is this a bad time." he asked. "Yes." I exclaimed. I ran at the Av-Matoran and blocked the blast that Makuta Terihax shot at him. I shot a Beam of Lightning at Terihax, it blasted him back into the window, and out of the Building. He hit the Ground with a thud! The other 5 Makuta Tela surrounded us. "We are defeated ."Said Toa Kualies. "Not yet." I said. Chapter 3: Toa of Light "Parua, now go get the Toa of Light." I said. "Okedoke."Parua said. The Av-Matoran ran out of Destrialia towards Vela point, to go to Ella Nui. We all combined our elemental powers to bind the Makuta Tela. We ran out of the building to the former Toa Tela base (The Mangia), which is now the Toa Dela base. There was already someone there. "Hello." Said the Brown figure. We got ready for battle. "Don't attack me, the real enemies are out there killing Matoran. My name is Toa Porata." He said. When we got outside there were thousands of Zorahk. Toa Porata lifted his rock blades and sent hundreds or Zorahk flying in the air. "Wow, your powerful." Said Neton. We all sent a blast of our element at the Zohrak. They sent rays of green at us, Tanua and Kualies were knocked out. The 4 of us combined our powers to smash the Zorahk into oblivion. After they were down we dragged Tanua and Kualies back to the Mangia. "Hey can I join your team, I am a lone Toa, it get very hard because you don't have a team to help you." Said Porata. After about an hour we agreed. We went to go find where Parua went. They needed to find a Toa of light so they could use the light to destroy the Makuta Tela (Because light is their weakness). We were running across the beach when Toa Neton tripped on a yellow scroll. He picked it up and read it out loud, "Time forms and is taken away, kill the leader, the bonds will be shattered, time will be awakened. The rest of the writing has faded" Neton Finished. "I think it is a trap laid by the Makua Tela." Said Kualies. "I agree, ignore it." I said. So we did, Tanua threw it in the air and shot it with a jet of flame. We walked and saw a beam of light fly into the air. We ran to where it came from. There was a figure in gold standing there. "Nikilia, Neton, Tanua. Is that you." Said the golden figure. "Yes ."We replied. "Who are you." we asked. "Toa Parua, Toa of Light." Said Toa Parua. "Parua!" I shouted. We ran to the Toa of light. "I need to go." He said."See ya." He ran of to Destrialia. ---- In Destrialia........ ---- Parua ran up to the counter at Destrialia. "I need to Axora, now." Said Parua. "I am here." Said Axora. "What is it." Said Axora "Can I join the Grand Army of Vela Nui." He said. "Why." Axora said. "I need to kill the Makuta Tela, it is my Destiny." Replied Parua. "Wait here Toa Parua, I need to ask Branua." Said Axora ---- 12 Minuets later........ ---- Branua inspected his soal for traces of shadow. "All clean." He Said. "Ok, you can join." Axoran said. "Come to the battlefield with the other warriors. We ran to Destrialia to find Toa Parua. I glanced to my right. "The battlefield of course." I said. We ran through a stream in Ga-Vela then got to the edge of the battlefield. "Its about a 46 Kio run." Said Tanua. "Yea I'm not sure if I want to run that." Said Porata. "I have an idea, Neton, use your mask of speed to speed us up." Said Bogario. "Ok, here it goes." Said Neton. Netons mask glowed green for a second then stopped. We were all blurs. We ran across the battlefield in minutes. When we got to where all the solders were I suddenly realized what was about to happen. "There is going to be a battle now." I said. "Nikilia this is the war between the Force of Tela and the Grand army of Vela Nui." Said Axora. "Who is in control of the Force of Tela?" I asked. "Makuta Terihax, the other members of the Makuta Tela are there as well." Axora Replied. "Can we join." I said. "I trust you Neton, Nikilia, Tanua, Bogario, Kualies, Porata." Said Axora. "Ok." Said Axora. We ran into where the troops were. "Misteria, run!" Said Axora. Thousands of Misteria (Relatives of the energy hounds) run to the front of the Army. I saw the flag that represents the Force of Tela. The Misteria ran at them. Chapter 4: The War The Misteria smashed into the Force of Tela's Zorahk. Terihax and his allies were flying in the air. Terihax was on a huge floating mound of Earth, Nexiax on a giant tidal wave. Makuta Jeriax Ran up to Toa Parua and grouped with him. They turned around then ran for Makuta Terihax. Terihax suddenly realized that Makuta Jeriax was with the Grand Army. Toa Parua and Makuta Jeriax were flung back by Kuakiax. Neton ran at Makuta Kuakiax and slammed his air sabers as hard as he could on Kuakiax's head. Axora took Kuakiax into Destrialia and put him in an energy cell. I ran up to Nexiax and started fighting her. She ran to Makuta Dayiax and got him to help her, but I had Toa Tanua. The battle was epic, a order of Vela Nui member called Cravis had killed Makuta Herilax and was moving to some Zorahk. I dodged a swipe from Makuta Nexiax. I turned my head and I saw Makuta Terihax's hands glow black, then he smashed them into Makuta Jeriax's Body obliterating it. Toa Parua sent a huge beam of light at Terihax smashing him into nothing. The Two free Makuta Tela flew into the air then left the battlefield. The Grand army of Vela Nui had won the first battle. A Blue and Black figure that looked almost like Axora was standing on top of Destrialia. She Jumped in front of Terihax's Dead body, her mask started glowing. Black energy from Terihax's body flew into the figures mask. The energy then passed into her body. I gasped in horror. She absorbed his Power. I ran towards my team and told them what happened. We charged at the Strange being. "My name is Crestla, I have the power of Earth and soon your powers." Said Crestla. Neton triggered his mask power and went running around Crestla making a tornado. Crestla put out her fist then smashed Neton in the Head making him fall. "1 down, 5 to go." Said Crestla. "Wait, Terihax is dead, who will lead the Force of Tela now?" I asked. "Your looking at her right now." Crestla replied. "In your dreams." Said Neton. “Yes in your dreams.” Said a Deep powerful Voice! We all turned around and saw a huge black figure. Crestla lifted a mound of earth and threw it at us smashing us away. “I will not let you kill them, I need their powers to restore the Shadow. We need 16 Toa-Powers. You Know that Harina!” Exclaimed Crestla. “I left your group long ago.” Harina Replied. Nearly 100 Milion years Ago!” The battle raged, the 6 Toa escaped to Destrialia and talked to Axora about what had happened. “Harina, Crestla and Kitina used to be in a legendary group that were told to got and retrieve 16 Toa Powers, then one of them would give their life and the Shadow Being Would come back. He would double the amount of power that had been given to him.” Axora Told us. “But Harina left the group because he knew the others wanted to sacrifice him so he left, he wanted to be the leader of the force of Tela. He tried to kill Crestla and Kitina but failed, he could become the ultimate shadow if he had the 16 Toa Powers, he is the last of his kind.” “So if we kill him there will be no Shadow Being!” Said Bogario. “Correct, but you will have to face the spirit of old.” Said Axora. Chapter 5: Shadow Toa “What do you think he meant by the Spirit of old? Asked Bogario. “I have no idea, must be some sort of Being that Axora or Toa Keria fought back in the days of old.” I Said. "No!" Screamed Toa Keria. The other Toa Dela had gone back to the Mangia. So I was alone. I ran to Toa Keria's Aid. "She........Drained........me........Stop........Crestla......." Toa Keria muttered. Her eyes closed but she was still alive, just in shock. I saw a rift of water fly across the Sky. It was Crestla. I summoned electricity to my aid then shot a blast at the rift of water. Crestla was jolted by the power and smashed into the ground. I ran to the crater that she had made. She was not there. There was only a big hole. I suddenly realized what was about to happen. Crestla came flying out of the ground hitting me hard. I spiraled back and landed swiftly. Suddenly I was surrounded by Shadow. "To our Dimension you will come." Hissed the shadow. "Heeelllpppp........" I shouted. Purple and black flew past my face and I was gone. ---- (30 Seconds After) "Where could he have gone." Hissed Crestla. ---- In the Realm of Shadow "I am not dead........shattered my body may have been.......I will stand strong......." Said a voice from nowhere. "I know that voice anywhere, Terihax!" I exclaimed. "Hahaha, as you ponder over riddles I gain control of a new body, one more powerful then even Makuta Teridax." Said Terihax. "Not if I can help it." I said. I sent bolt of lightning into the air, I thought it would illuminate the room. Well I was wrong. "How can there be light in the eternal darkness." Joked Terihax. I felt a jolt of anger inside me. I Used my mask. I could see. I wished I couldn't. One legged bat like creatures had swarmed around me. They could obviously see through this kind of Shadow. I put both of my hands out and then shot intwined bolts of Water and Lightning. I had only beaten about 12 of them until I was overcome. "Goodbye, Toa Nikilia." Laughed Terihax. Suddenly everything around me was illuminated. Toa Parua was in front of me. So was Toa Keria and Toa Artis. "We need to work together to get out of here." Said Toa Artis. "First of all, how did we get here!" I said. "Well, one Toa from every Toa team comes forward to save the Toa of Destiny. That is you Nikilia." Said Toa Artis. "Um, but I have lost my power to Crestla." Said Toa Keria. "That does not matter, you still have power inside of you." Said Toa Parua. "OK." Finished Keria. "Hey, we are still surrounded!" I yelled. "Oh, right." Said Artis light heartedly. Using my mask I could see a purple glow around him. Artis put out his hands and a purple vortex enveloped the One legged Bats. "Follow me!" Ordered Toa Artis as he opened a portal. White and green passed me and I knew I was back to Vela Nui. Chapter 6: The time Scroll "Time forms and is taken away, kill the leader, the bonds will be shattered, time will be awakened, one sacrifice will become as empty as the one." Suddenly Artis was shuddering. "Artis are you ok?" Asked Toa Parua. "No, I feel, cold." Stuttered Artis. His eyes closed, his heartlight went purple. "Is he dead?" Asked Toa Keria sadly. "No," Said Toa Parua, " The shadow must have got into him. Don't Worry. He should be fine." Shifted and then started to vibrate. A purple glow was around the Toa of Time. Parua's eyes bulged in amazement. "Terihax has cursed him, in a few weeks he will die unless......" Parua's voice trailed off. "Unless what?" Asked Nikilia angrily. "Unless I, we kill Terihax." Replied Parua. Category:Kingdonfin's Pages